The Merger of Weiss and Schwarz
by AkariRyu
Summary: I don't like writing summaries. weiss and schwarz join - non-yaoi


THE MERGER OF WEISS AND SCHWARZ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
It had been three months since the fall of Estset, and two since Schwarz had been forced to move in with Weiss. Well, they said it was "moving in" with them, but in reality, both teams had to move - the flat above the Koneko No Sumi Ie was simply too small to fit eight Assassins, a Katana, Reams of Wire, a pair of Bugnuks, Arrows, Darts, two guns, 212 Knives and a series of Psychic Abilities. As a result, they had to open a bigger Flower shop.  
  
BONDING  
  
The Prodigy and Bombay were the first of them to form any kind of Inter- group bond. It came about one night when The Prodigy learned from The Mastermind that Bombay was skilled in cracking firewalls, and there was a particularly troublesome one that Prodigy had been working on for a week. Since then, the two of them would hold entire conversations in which the only words the others understood were "and," "it," and "the."  
  
The second friendship that formed was Borne from healthy competition. Balinese was at a disadvantage - Since The Mastermind could read the lady's minds and see who was interested, and he couldn't - Yet still the success rate between them remained fairly even. Balinese Said you didn't have to read minds if you could read ankles.  
  
The two of them later found that they had many interests in common - Hentai anime, Hentai Manga, Vulgar jokes, Nightclubs, and Schuldig introduced Youji to "fine German Beer."  
  
The Oracle mused that Abyssinian was reserved, and held back from contact with the "other" team for a number of weeks after the join, and he was starting to wonder if the "join" was really going to work, until Bombay advised him one afternoon that "Abyssinian's always like that." After that, The Oracle gave up trying to nut out the whole social problem, and set to work learning how to stop flowers growing sideways.  
  
So the Oracle and Abyssinian's first real communication came from sorting out team tactics, and began with a fight as to who's Chibi would do the hacking, ending (two hours, seven minutes later) in the agreement to keep The Berserker and the customers to the shop separated.  
  
Siberian, having watched the development of relationships between his co- workers and their "bad guy" counterparts over the prior weeks, confided in Balinese while shopping for groceries one night that if he was expected to "bond" with that Psychopathic Irish Freak, He was Quitting Weiss. Baliniese told Siberian that if he thought he had problems; try getting along with the Vulgar, mind game playing German who majored in Sadisticity. Siberian then told Balinese where he could shove it.  
  
Unfortunately, however, Berserker had had his eye on Siberian's "sharp gloves" for many years prior to the join, and was happily licking the blades of the Bugnuks upon their return. When Siberian demanded his Bugnuks be returned to him, and the Oracle called from the other side of the room that taking something sharp from Farfarello's mouth was not wise and he had the scars to prove it, The Berserker simply grinned and offered Ken a long, thin knife instead. This was to prove the peace treaty that would seal the merger between the Groups of Weiss and Schwarz.  
  
PROBLEMS  
  
When two rival Assassin groups, who have been trying to kill each on and off for over a year, are forced to live in the same building, there are bound to be problems. And in the case of Weiss' Merger with Schwarz, Problems arose.  
  
The first of these problems began when Schuldig pursued his interest in sport - namely golf. The mere sight of The Mastermind with a golf club sent Omi into a blind panic, and when Schuldig asked if "the little kitten want to come play with me?" Omi ran screaming from the house. It was then that Schuldig realised what "Bombay" was probably remembering. Omi was found cowering behind the shed three hours later, (by Ken, who lured him in with the promise of Coffee) and two days after that, Manx brought the message to Schuldig that he had to get rid of his golf club, as it was causing extreme stress to one member of Weiss who wished to remain anonymous.  
  
The second problem occurred when Aya was unloading the dishwasher one morning, and he came across one of Farafarello's Knives in the cutlery rack. In an uncharacteristic Spaz, He launched it out the kitchen window with a cry of "THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!" The Other dishes had to be rewashed, Farfarello had to promise to wash his own knives, and Nagi forgave Aya for the knife that embedded itself in the fence nine centimetres from where he was standing at the time.  
  
Farfarello also caused the next problem, and that was Youji spreading his (already eaten) breakfast over the kitchen floor after seeing Farfarello's breakfast in the making - "Cat-next-door-smoothie."  
  
And Crawford didn't approve of the soccer ball that flew around the house whenever Ken was home. He was willing to not say anything about it, that is, until it knocked his glasses off his face and the ball, and glasses, landed in his cornflakes. Then it was his turn to throw an "uncharacteristic", and the members of Weiss found out just how far up that pole really went.  
  
Ken is still recovering.  
  
On the night of Omi's eighteenth birthday, there were seven very drunk Assassins in the house. There being only seven, of course, because Nagi was still only sixteen, and Crawford had made sure that he quite understood that there were to be absolutely no sixteen year olds with hangovers in the morning. So Nagi sulked while the others had fun, and when Youji noticed that he was sulking, he told him "Ha Ha," not realising just how pissed Nagi was, so Nagi went outside and used his "gift" to throw Youji's "car" off a "Bridge."  
  
One very serious problem that took months to sort out was that Farfarello felt that the flowers in the Koneko no Sumi Ie represented Innocence and Purity, enough said. 


End file.
